Echo
by CrystalGamer24
Summary: As Kaneki slowly falls apart, one song seems to describe his struggle. A songfic using Echo by Gumi. I don't own the song or the characters. Rated T to be safe. Spoilers for Tokyo Ghoul :Re.


**AN: So this is my first attempt at a song fic, and my first Tokyo Ghoul fic. Hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters used. Both belong to their respective owners.

Song: Echo by Gumi

* * *

The clock stopped ticking forever ago.

How long have I been up?

I don't know.

I can't get a grip, but I can't let go

There wasn't anything to hold onto though.

* * *

Kaneki was crying silently on his bed. He was unable to eat normal food. He was a ghoul. How could this have happened to him? And Hide. He couldn't see Hide again, that would put him in danger. He'd have to quit Kamii, he can't handle all the people there anymore.

* * *

Why can't I see?

Why can't I see?

All the colors that you see?

Please, can I be,

Please can I be,

Colorful and free?

* * *

Kaneki saw Hide today. Hide hadn't changed. That's good. But now… Kaneki can't handle it. The normalcy. He wished this hadn't happened to him. Why did he have to be turned into a ghoul?! Why!?

* * *

What the hell's going on?!

Can someone tell me please?

Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV?

I'm black, then I'm white,

No!

Something isn't right!

My enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight!

* * *

For hours on end Kaneki cried. He didn't know what time it was. He had been tortured, all his fingers and toes ripped off only for them to regenerate. His hair turned white. His nails turned black. Rize was whispering in his ear, but he couldn't listen to her, she dead, she can't control him.

* * *

The trembling fear is more than I can take,

When I'm up against

The echo in the mirror!

Echo!

* * *

Kaneki looked at his reflection. He couldn't even recognize himself anymore. He had changed. He had to go away, away from all the reminders of his old life. He just couldn't handle it, he screamed and smashed his hand into the mirror. The mirror shattered, showering him in shards of glass.

* * *

I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black.

I'm gonna run away now and never look back.

I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black.

I'm gonna run away now and never look back.

I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black.

I'm gonna run away now and never look back.

I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black.

I'm gonna run away now and never look back.

I'm gonna burn my house down,

And never look back.

And never look back.

And never look back!

* * *

Touka yelled at him and cried as he walked away. Kaneki was numb. He had to do this. His old life was over. He had to protect them, and the best way to protect them was to leave. A tear slowly escaped his human eye and rolled down his cheek.

* * *

What the hell's going on?!

Can someone tell me please?

Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV?

I'm black, then I'm white,

No!

Something isn't right!

My enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight!

* * *

Kaneki wasn't sure who he was anymore. All he knew was that it was bright and Hide was in his arms. He kept looking, hoping for Hide to wake up, but he didn't. Maybe the people here could help him. That's right, people are nice… But not to him. But Hide needed help, so he would go to them.

* * *

What the hell's going on?!

Can someone tell me please?

Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV?

I'm black, then I'm white,

No!

Something isn't right!

My enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight!

* * *

Sasaki couldn't tell what was happening. The blood was rushing in his ears, and he dimly realized he couldn't control his body anymore. Where were the Quinx? Who was he? He couldn't remember. Everything went white.

* * *

The trembling fear is more than I can take,

When I'm up against

The echo in the mirror!

* * *

Sasaki knew he was losing it. His memories were returning. He didn't want them to come back, he had a nice life now, why did they have to come back? He doesn't want to lose his new life. He hopes the Quinx won't miss him too much when he's gone. He knows Akira will help them.

* * *

The trembling fear is more than I can take,

When I'm up against

The echo in the mirror!

* * *

Saseki looked at his reflection in the puddle. Who was he? Why was he two people? His memories meshed and he cried, mourning all the ones he'd lost and all the ones he'd lose now that his old memories were back. He whispered goodbye to the air and disappeared into the crisp night air.

* * *

 **Just a note, but it might be obvious I am not caught up on :Re. I am only 13 chapters into :Re. If I got something wrong (besides the obvious AU at the end there with Sasaki), please tell me and I will try and fix it.**

 **Also, sorry if you follow my other story, A New Start, but I reread it and realized it is terrible writing. I will be rewriting it and when I am finished with that, I will re-post it.**


End file.
